


talk dirty 2 me

by punctualpizza



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 69ing bcs why not, Alcohol, Best Friends to Lovers, Blow Jobs, College AU, Dirty Talk, Hyung Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Roommates, but not so smut, but there's smut, is that even a thing nvm, sexy Halloween costumes, showhyung is a thing in my mind i cannot forget, swearing a lot of swearing, this one is also from my tumblr, uh smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punctualpizza/pseuds/punctualpizza
Summary: The one where Hyunwoo is absolutely terrible at dirty talk so he asks his best friend to teach him. And the one where Hyungwon knows it’s a terribly bad idea but agrees anyway.





	talk dirty 2 me

**Author's Note:**

> here's a dirty, dirty, dirty showhyung oneshot because i was having a mood... if that makes sense. like u know when ur soft so wanna feel soft so u write soft oneshots but here's like one in which i was having like a whole huge ass fantasy and bcs i feel like hyungwon and hyunwoo discuss anything and everything bcs they're comfortable with each other so thats why this is written  
> so whatever suits u my dudes enjoy talk to me on tumblr @nashaloof or twitter @punctualpizza we can talk abt monsta x all the time WHOOOPEEEEE

 

“Mmmm baby, tell me what you like,” Hyungwon murmured. “Wanna get you in my mouth. Just let me make it good for you.”

“Fuck, Hyungwon.” Hoseok flinched away from where Hyungwon’s hot mouth was whispering filthy things against his ear. He knocked the beer at his elbow in the process, sending the lukewarm contents flying across the already-sticky table.

A chorus of “Shit, Hyungwon” and “fuck” followed as the rest of the table’s occupants scrambled to do damage control. Hyungwon, meanwhile, bent in half cackling in delight as he shrugged off his jacket.

“Oh my god, I wish I could have seen your face,” he said, still laughing to himself, as he slid into the booth next to Hoseok. He clapped a hand on his shoulder. God, the man was so easy to fluster, and Hyungwon could never resist. “But that makes up for it.”

Hoseok groaned and rolled his eyes. “You’re such a piece of shit.”

“And you looooove me.” Hyungwon smirked, then finally turned his attention to the rest of the crew squeezed in around the sticky and beat-up table. Jooheon was in the corner next to Hoseok, and having taken the brunt of the spill, was currently trying to save his dark sweatshirt. Across from him was Kihyun, who, of course, managed to avoid getting even a droplet on himself. Changkyun was flicking glares between Hyungwon and Kihyun as the paper towels in front of him turned into a messy pulp.

Hyungwon grinned, without an ounce of remorse or regret, and then his eyes finally landed on Hyunwoo. The boy was directly across from Hyungwon and snug against Changkyun. But instead of the delighted grin Hyungwon expected – Hyunwoo was his star cheerleader when it came to Hyungwon’s shenanigans after all – he was ducking to avoid Hyungwon’s gaze. His cheeks pink.

It was a delightful pink, sure. But not the expected reaction.

“Are you okay?” Hyungwon whispered to him as the rest of the crew returned to whatever conversation he had interrupted. After more than two years of being friends, they were all too used to his antics to be diverted for any length of time.

Instead of answering, Hyunwoo just went a shade darker and avoided Hyungwon’s stare. And that was. Weird.

Hyungwon kicked out underneath the table until his converse-clad foot nudged Hyunwoo’s shin.

The man’s eyes snapped back to him. “Yah.”

“You’re being weird,” Hyungwon said, leaning on one of the few remaining napkins that were clean. He flicked the fringe out of his eyes and gave Hyunwoo a hard stare.

To be fair, Hyunwoo had been being weird for a few weeks now. Ever since they’d returned from their short break. At first, Hyungwon chalked it up to settling back in for their new semester and the new classes and general beginning-of-the-semester stress. But it was already mid-semester and that excuse wasn’t really cutting it anymore.

“No I’m not,” Hyunwoo brushed him off.

“Oh nice, you’ve convinced me,” Hyungwon said, but he shifted a bit so as to create a bubble away from the rest of the group. “Hey, seriously. What’s up?”

Hyunwoo moved further away from Changkyun, and then hooked his foot around Hyungwon’s ankle. “Nothing’s up,” he said, but he wouldn’t meet Hyungwon’s eyes.

And that? Was definitely not okay.

“Come on,” he tugged at Hyunwoo’s muscular arm, pulling him out of the booth. “Drinks on me.”

Minhyuk was working the taps, and Hyungwon grinned. The energetic friend was one of the reasons why they were even able to drink often with the discount they usually get. Most of the bars near the university were super expensive, but Minhyuk had a proper view on life and a kind hearted attitude toward his friends. As long as they kept it mostly under control, he didn’t put up a fuss.

“Hello,” he greeted Hyunwoo and Hyungwon with outstretched arms as if he hadn’t seen them all earlier in the day.

Hyungwon grinned back. “Minhyuk. My dear friend, my brother from another mother. My…”

“What do you want, skinny boy?”

“Can you drive us to get Halloween costumes on Saturday?”

Bouncing onto the stools available at the bar, Hyunwoo landed with a soft thud against Hyungwon’s shoulder and Hyungwon rolled his eyes at the man’s clumsiness. An uncoordinated huge ass muscular bear was what he was.

“Course, why didn’t you just say so?” Minhyuk shifted and grabbed the cheap tequila behind him. He already knew what Hyungwon wanted. “Gotta get my own costume as well!”

“Of course you’re coming,” Hyungwon chimed in, his body kinda blunt around corners where his bones poked out, as he leaned against Hyunwoo’s soft body. Hyunwoo didn’t mind. They were always falling all over each other. Both he and Hyungwon were the tactile type, it was common to find him in Hyunwoo’s lap, or cuddled together on the couch even though it was big enough to spread out. Every once in a while when Hyungwon got really sleepy and was too lazy to climb onto his upper bunk, he’d crawl into Hyunwoo’s bed. They never talked about those times in the mornings.

That’s how they really were, though – handsy without any real need for personal space. And Hyungwon was thankful for it.

He’d been nervous coming to college, to be honest. In high school, he’d had a solid group of friends, sure, but he also knew he had a personality. Like a really good personality, but a personality nonetheless. And it was the university’s policy for freshmen to get assigned random roommates, so he could have really been screwed.

Then Son Hyunwoo, broad shouldered Son Hyunwoo, had shown up at the dorm. His eyes had been too sparkly and his smile too sweet, but Hyungwon pretended they weren’t so that he could survive the year. Once he realized Hyunwoo wasn’t straight, he’d immediately instituted a rule for himself. One rule, and one rule only. Don’t fuck your best friend.

Because that’s what Hyunwoo had become. It hadn’t been slow like it was with other people. Like Hoseok, who had only warmed up to Hyungwon after the twentieth prank when he realized that’s how Hyungwon showed affection. Even with the rest of the group – Changkyun, Kihyun, Minhyuk, Jooheon – there hadn’t been that instantaneous spark.

Platonic soulmates, he and Hyunwoo had said, while swigging cheap beer on the floor of their dorm that first night. Hyunwoo’s lips had been wet and moist and Hyungwon wanted to lick and bite and savor them for the rest of eternity. The next morning, he’d instituted his rule.

He was actually pretty proud of himself for not breaking it. There had been so many moments he’d been tested. When Hyunwoo looked down at him from beneath thick, black lashes in the mornings he woke up in Hyunwoo’s bed. When Hyungwon buried his face in the sweet-smelling crook of Hyunwoo’s thick neck. When they locked eyes over some private joke no one else understood. God, he wanted to fuck his best friend sometimes.

But he hadn’t. He hadn’t. And that was a good thing.

“Of course I am. Won’t be a party unless I walk in,” Minhyuk was saying now, pushing the shots toward them.

“Thanks, Hyuk,” Hyungwon saluted Minhyuk with the glass, and then tapped it against the rim of Hyunwoo’s. “You’d tell me if something was wrong right?”

The pink has faded from Hyunwoo’s cheeks, which was a crying shame, but he bit on his lip still looking uncertain, unsteady. “Yeah, Won. I can tell you anything.”

“Yup,” Hyungwon said. Then he tossed the liquor back, loving the burn as it slid down his throat. “Anything.”

But as Hyunwoo slung one arm around Hyungwon’s slim waist and grabbed the other drinks Minhyuk had poured them to chase the shots, Hyungwon couldn’t shake the feeling that he was missing something. Big.

 

* * *

 

“Hyungwonnn,” Hyunwoo slurred onto his shoulder.

“Yes, babe, that’s my name and you’ve said it quite a few times now,” Hyungwon stumbled only slightly under the weight of the boy as he tried to maneuver them back to the house they rented with Jooheon, Hoseok, Kihyun and Changkyun. The other guys had left earlier, lucky bastards, but Hyunwoo had been insistent on staying. “And at full volume, too.”

He’d already had to flick off one angry asshole who’d leaned out the window screaming about mid-terms and shutting the fuck up.

“But, Hyungwon, Wonnieee,” Hyunwoo said, waving one hand about and threatening the delicate balance Hyungwon had established in his effort to keep them both upright. He snatched Hyunwoo’s arm and brought it against his chest so Hyunwoo didn’t send them reeling. He was the heavier one anyways. If possible, Hyunwoo sighed more deeply into the contact, and now he was all wrapped around Hyungwon. “I need you to teach me…”

“What you need is for me to get your drunken ass home,” Hyungwon muttered, certain the boy was beyond hearing him at this stage. They were nearing the bottom of the hill that some cruel person had built their house on top of. It was going to be struggle, and he had mostly tuned Hyunwoo out so that he could concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other.

“But Hyungwon you’re not listening and I need you to listen,” Hyunwoo groaned about three centimeters from his ear. Hyungwon considered leaving him and his heavy muscles on the sidewalk half-way up the hill.

“I’m listening, Hyunwoo, I’m always listening to you, okay?” He needed to exercise more is what he needed to do. And maybe follow Hoseok on his run every once in a while. His legs were on fire. He shifted a sideways glance to Hyunwoo. Maybe if he got the man in front of him and pushed…

“You’re so good at it. I bet,” Hyunwoo said, his voice had turned dreamy. What?

“What are you talking about?” Hyungwon untangled himself from Hyunwoo, but managed to keep a hold of him in the process of turning around. With his shoulders towards the house, he gripped both of Hyunwoo’s hands and started tugging, walking backward with careful steps, his eyes glued on Hyunwoo’s face. It gave him a nice feeling, but after just a few paces his calves were burning. Fuck this shit. “What am I so good at, hyung?”

Hyunwoo sighed, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. In the moonlight he was beautiful and if he wasn’t so drunk and a pain in the ass, Hyungwon might have told him that.

They were almost at the top of the hill, salvation was in sight. “What am I good at?” He asked again, glancing at the distance he had left. So fucking close. He deserved a medal for hauling this huge ass man up the steepest fucking hill in the country.

“Dirty talk,” Hyunwoo said, as if it were so obvious.

And, oh fuck. There went Hyunwoo down the hill. Because Hyungwon, in his shock, had let go of the man’s hands.

“Fuck, hyung!” He called out, sprinting to try to get in front of the tumbleweed of limbs and body that was bouncing along the sidewalk.

 

* * *

 

By the time they got to the top of the hill again, Hyungwon was so done. They both had scrapes from where he’d thrown himself at Hyunwoo to try to slow him down, which had taken them rolling into the grass only a few feet down from where they started the fall. Thank God for small favours.

When he’d pressed Hyunwoo about what he meant earlier, he’d only gotten some sleepy snuffles in response. So the long trudge back up hadn’t even been interesting. He was tired and sore and that bad type of drunk where you don’t even feel tipsy but instead just felt sleepy and like you needed to drink about a lake-full of water.

“Alright, you,” Hyungwon shoved him through the door, not giving a fuck if he woke anyone else up. They deserved it for all that he’d just lived through. A sick part of him wanted to start banging pots and pans outside their bedroom because they know Hyungwon is unable to lift a drunk Hyunwoo but they still left them both behind anyways. Rise and shine, motherfuckers. Take this confusing best friend off my hands for me, okay thanks.

“Wanna sleep with me, Hyungwon?” Hyunwoo asked, his voice soft, his breath warm against Hyungwon’s cheek. He was so sweet and docile like this, if only he could have managed to get himself up that fucking hill, Hyungwon might have been feeling more charitable.

“I’m not going to wake up to your vomit, Son Hyunwoo,” Hyungwon said, pushing him towards his bed.

“Mmmm, I won’t vomit. Pinky promise,” Hyunwoo vowed, slinging a hand over his shoulder, straight onto Hyungwon’s face. “Whoops! Sorry!”

Hyungwon groaned, swatting his arm away.

But then Hyungwon relented, because he always did. As if he could deny Hyunwoo anything, really, especially when he was giggling and pink and soft with just a bit of mud near his cheek.

Hyunwoo just grinned back, that stupid dopey grin that made his cheeks pop, and swayed slightly with only one eye open.

“Let’s at least get you out of those shoes,” Hyungwon decided. The rest of it wasn’t going to be worth it, especially with those ripped jeans that were sticking on Hyunwoo’s lovely, thick thighs.

“K.” Hyunwoo said, but then didn’t move. Hyungwon rolled his eyes, then touched him, just the slightest, on the shoulder and he tumbled back into the mass of blankets and pillows. He laughed on the way down.

Once Hyungwon stripped out of his own clothes and slipped on a pair of joggers not feeling an ounce of guilt that he would be sleeping comfortably while Hyunwoo was still bulked up in his going-out gear, he crawled over Hyunwoo’s sprawled out form.

“Come here, big boy,” Hyungwon said, the grumpiness fading as he looked at Hyunwoo curled up on his pillow. He pulled the larger man closer, so their bodies slotted together with a familiar ease and their similar heights an advantage, Hyungwon’s thigh slipping between Hyunwoo’s, his arms around his muscular back, one hand sliding into the mass of his thick, messy brown hair.

“Hyungwon, don’t forget, you need to teach me,” Hyunwoo whispered, his chin on top of Hyungwon’s hair. He was asleep a second later.

He shook his head. “Oh believe me. I won’t.”

 

* * *

 

“Boo.” Hyunwoo popped around a corner in the Halloween shop, a grotesque mask held up to his face.

“Ahhh,” Hyungwon fake screamed in fake terror as he continued to browse through the offerings.

“Come on, I did scare you a little,” the older one pouted.

“Yup, terribly frightful, hyung,” Hyungwon drawled, holding out a Spiderman costume. The spandex would do wonders for his ass.

“You mean frightening?” Hyunwoo corrected, stepping closer, his eyes locked on the flash of red that was visible behind the cardboard.

Hyungwon turned to him and they locked eyes, head tilted.

“I gave you a fright?” Hyunwoo tested out.

“Are you 80 years old in this scenario?”

Hyunwoo grinned. “Whatever. Shut up. Tell me what you think?” he held the mask back up.

“Nope.” Hyungwon shuddered and then grabbed the cheap latex between two fingers. “Absolutely not. This does nothing for your curves.”

“My curves?” Hyunwoo touched his hip and then his ass, popping them both out obscenely, and Hyungwon wanted to die. It was days later and they still hadn’t brought up Hyunwoo’s little request. And it was literally all Hyungwon thought about. All day long. Every day. Hyunwoo’s pretty eyes looking down at him, begging Hyungwon to teach him all the filthy things possible.

“Here,” Hyungwon tossed a package he’d seen earlier towards Hyunwoo.

The man confidently grabbed the package. “Captain America?”

Hyungwon flicked a glance over his shoulder. “Problem?”

Hyunwoo was beaming at him and it just. Stopped Hyungwon. In mid-thought, in mid-breath. God he was gorgeous. Tall and lean with muscles but it still made him look soft. Deep brown hair with enough volume to tug at to his heart’s content. And then those lips. God, it was all Hyungwon could do to keep from imagining him wrapping those lips around every dirty word that he’d ever known.

“He’s my favourite,” Hyunwoo said, holding it to his eye level, examining it.

Shrugging, Hyungwon turned back to the costumes. “As if I didn’t know that.”

It was a shock when Hyunwoo barreled into his back, wrapping his arms around Hyungwon’s slim waist and nuzzling his cheek against Hyungwon’s. “I love you, Hyungwon.”

Hyungwon’s heart stuttered for reasons unknown, but he reached up to give Hyunwoo’s scruffy chin a gentle scratch. “Alright, alright, you’d think I’d bought you thousands worth of beef or something.”

Hyunwoo pulled back a little. “I’m just. I’m really glad we’re friends, Won.”

And that’s why it didn’t matter how sinful Hyunwoo’s lips were. “Me too, hyung,” he reached behind to lightly pat Hyunwoo’s cheek. “Best friends.”

 

* * *

 

“Hey Won,” Hyunwoo whispered.

It was Monday morning and the rule was that no one talk to Hyungwon on Monday mornings. He and Hyunwoo had a class at 10am all the way across campus. Which meant he could get up fifteen minutes earlier and get his coffee and be a semblance of a human being. Or he could sleep instead and be a zombie to deal with until the class was over and it was a normal time of day.

Hyungwon wanted to be the type of person who would do the former. But he wasn’t, and really accepting yourself was a big part of his life.

He grunted back at Hyunwoo from where he was lying cuddled up onto his shoulder. They were both bundled in oversize hoodies and Hyunwoo was such a nice pillow and the bus’s swaying was putting him to sleep again.

“Did you, um.” Hyunwoo stopped and Hyungwon tried to blink his eye open because it kind of sounded like Hyunwoo was about to say something important. But he couldn’t quite get there. “Did you um. Did you forget?”

And that did it. Hyungwon was wide awake now.

He sat up, his back against the bus window. There were only a few other students on the free glorified shuttle that ran in a sad little loop around campus. And they were all either sleeping or absorbed on their phones.

Hyunwoo on the other hand seemed to have discovered something fascinating in his lap. His eyes were locked on where his fingers had twisted upon themselves, and his cheeks were back to that delightful shade of pink.

God, it was too early to be dealing with this. But here they were.

Hyungwon grabbed Hyunwoo’s chin in his hand, forcing the older man to look at him. His brown eyes stared back, and Hyungwon thumbed at the lip Hyunwoo had caught between his two big front teeth.

“Nope,” Hyungwon said softly. “Didn’t forget.”

Hyunwoo quickly snapped his head facing forward back again, the situation too intense for him to handle.

“Is there, um,” Hyungwon paused, trying to sort out his own thoughts. “Is there a particular reason you want to learn?”

“I’m like…” Hyunwoo’s eyelashes fluttered down to rest against the top of his cheeks a second longer than usual. Then he opened them and looked at Hyungwon. “I’m really bad at it.”

“Oh, okay,” Hyungwon said. Which, he was sure, was super comforting to Hyunwoo. “Um, how do you know exactly?”

If possible, Hyunwoo flushed an even deeper red and mumbled something incomprehensive.

“What?”

“During the break, I got drunk,” Hyunwoo said faster than Hyungwon had ever heard him speak before. “I met someone at a club. We didn’t have sex, but we made out.”

And, yeah. They didn’t really do the whole kiss and tell thing. It was by an unspoken agreement and that agreement was don’t kiss and tell. Hearing about it did things to Hyungwon’s chest that he really didn’t want to think about. He’d known there was a guy over the break, but it had never seemed like anything serious. The dude was only a onetime thing.

“Alright,” he said slowly, hoping his voice was neutral. Or close enough to it. “And you want to take it further?”

“Noooo,” Hyunwoo instantly said, his eyes going wide. He shifted in his seat, so their knees were slightly brushing each other’s. “I tried it, though.”

“Oh, shit.” Hyungwon murmured and Hyunwoo looked like he wanted to die.

“It totally killed the mood,” Hyunwoo whispered. “I was…”

“Frightening?”

Hyunwoo shoved his shoulder and some of the tension that had been tightening between them like a wire broke. “Fuck off. But, um. Yeah. Kind of. Dreadful really.”

“Please tell me that didn’t scare him off?” Hyungwon asked, but he was secretly pleased. Which was. Not good. He should be happy if Hyunwoo was getting laid. That was what bros did, right?

“It did.” Hyunwoo dramatically collapsed against Hyungwon as if his secret had been the only thing holding him up.

“Oh, boy,” Hyungwon cradled him because he would never not be able to soothe Hyunwoo’s hurts. No matter how early it was or how confusing he was being. “He’s not worth it then.”

“I know,” Hyunwoo muttered from Hyungwon’s shoulder and Hyungwon figured the boy might as well set up rent for as much time as he spent there. “I know he was a dick, but I still want to learn.”

This was honestly the opposite of a good idea. It was a really terrible one. A frightful one.

But what was he supposed to say? No? That’s clearly not an option.

“Alright, hyung. I guess we’re starting tonight. We’ll get some tequila on the way back.”

Because there was no way in hell Hyungwon was going to do it sober.

 

* * *

 

They both stared at the bottle on the floor where it sat between them. At some point they should probably look at each other, but as far as Hyungwon could tell neither of them had built up the courage yet.

All the lights were on.

He took a deep breath. Okay, he could do this. He was supposed to be the experienced one. The teacher. Fuck.

They hadn’t bothered with glasses, so Hyungwon just swigged a shot right from the tequila bottle. Hyunwoo’s fingers were desperate as they reached for the cool glass. He slammed back the liquor, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and then took another shot.

They stared at each other, with wide eyes, and there was a buzzing in his veins despite being far too soon to blame the alcohol.

“Okay,” Hyungwon finally bit the bullet and broke the silence. It shattered between them and Hyunwoo’s shoulder slumped, relaxing the tiniest bit. “The thing is. Alright. See this is – hmm, shit. Okay. I have an idea. Why don’t you start?”

Hyunwoo was already shaking his head before the words were even formed, his face slightly horrified. “No, Hyungwon. I told you. I’m terrible.”

“Yeah, but you know I won’t laugh at you,” Hyungwon said, sliding his sock-clad foot across the floor to nudge at Hyunwoo’s knee. They were both in tees and sweatpants. Apparently the appropriate uniform for teaching your best friend – who you also kind of wanted to be fucked by – dirty talk. “Hyung, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

And this? This was easier. Taking Hyunwoo off a ledge, or building up his sometimes shaky self-esteem was familiar territory.

But Hyunwoo wasn’t changing his mind. “No. You’re supposed to teach me.”

“How will I know what you need to learn if we don’t have a point to start from, though?” Hyungwon argued, wisely if did say so himself. “Come on, I’ll turn off the lights, yeah?”

Hyungwon darted over to the switch, plunging the room into darkness. There was still a little sliver of light coming in under the door, enough so that they could see the shapes of each other but nothing else.

Hyunwoo’s relief was palpable.

 “On the bed?” Hyungwon asked, not able to actually stop his mouth even though it was, in theory, attached to his body. Lying down in the darkness, saying dirty things to each other seemed… terrifyingly bad.

But Hyunwoo was already eager. He tumbled into his bed while Hyungwon sat on the floor. They would not be doing this in the same small space. God no.

Their breathing was too loud, far too heavy, like they’d just ran a sprint up that fucking hill.

“Alright, hyung,” Hyungwon said when it was clear Hyunwoo was waiting for him to talk again. “Maybe. Just tell me how it all started? That time.”

There was a sigh, and then, “We were in his car,” Hyunwoo started, his voice hesitant. Hyungwon tried to block out the image. Hyunwoo kissing someone else. “And just kissing… mostly. But then he kind of went down to my neck,”

“Just the important details, Hyunwoo,” Hyungwon squeaked out.

The man was biting his lip, Hyungwon was sure of it. “Well then he… he started describing how he was going to eat me out.”

“What the fuck?” Hyungwon sat up straighter, turning to look at the lump across the room. “What the hell, hyung?”

There was a pause. “Wait, why?”

“What’s wrong,” Hyungwon laughed. “You’re asking me what’s wrong.” He ran a hand through his fluffy hair. “That fucker, just came out of nowhere and he’s telling you he wants to lick your ass? No wonder you were terrible at it.”

“Is that not how…”

“No.” Hyungwon cut in, quick and stern. “No foreplay? No teasing? A bit presumptuous to boot. Bullet dodged, hyung. Bullet dodged.”

“Oh.” Hyunwoo paused. “Okay.” He says, drawing it out like his world view had shifted slightly.

Hyungwon sighed and leaned against the wall. “Well, what did you say back?”

“Ummm. See, I really do think the problem is me. Because I started talking about… um… hygiene. But, like I think I was trying to be sexy? But it wasn’t sexy at all.”

Oh, his dear, lovely innocent Hyunwoo. “Well, he did lead you down the wrong path anyways.

Hyunwoo laughed. “God. I love you.”

“I love you too, hyung,” Hyungwon answered back, absently.

“No,” Hyunwoo said. “I.” he stopped. “Never mind.”

Hyungwon’s heart suddenly was beating too fast. And it was stupid. But. “You what?”

“No. I just…” Hyunwoo stuttered to a stop and Hyungwon wanted to pry the words out of his mouth. But that might not go over well. “What would you do, Won?”

And alright. Hyungwon guessed they were doing this. He took a deep breath. “So you were kissing?”

“Yeah,” Hyunwoo’s voice had turned to molasses.

“Okay. I guess I would have started with something like, ‘Your skin tastes so good.’”

Hyunwoo’s breath hitched. It was scary how in tune Hyungwon was to it.

“Yeah? Like what?”

“Strawberries, peaches,” Hyungwon murmured. “And maybe vanilla? Ice cream.”

How did he know that? Had he spent too much time with his lips dangerously close to Hyunwoo’s skin?

“I would push you back onto the bed,” Hyungwon said, his voice husky. “And then work my way down to your collarbones. Your chest.”

“What would you say?” Hyunwoo asked.

The darkness gave them cover, and reality shifted alongside the shadows. It was getting hard to hold onto boundaries.

“You’re so beautiful for me, baby,” Hyungwon said. No longer what-if-ing. “In the moonlight, you’re a rose-tinted porcelain. I would dip my tongue into the valley of your beautiful collarbones. I just want to taste you.”

“Won,” Hyunwoo murmured, shifting against the mattress so that the blankets rustled.

“I’m just going to take your shirt off, okay babe?” Hyungwon whispered. “I want to see your lovely chest, your nipples so hard for me.”

Hyunwoo groaned. And then. God. Hyungwon could hear him taking off his shirt.

“That’s it, babe,” Hyungwon murmured. “Just want to get my mouth on you. On that muscular chest of yours, your nipples. Are they hard?”

Hyunwoo groaned again. “Yes.”

This way laid madness. “That’s so good, hyung. So good. Can you touch them? For me?”

Hyungwon didn’t even know what was happening anymore. He was pretty sure they’d gone off the rails, though.

“’M touching them,” Hyunwoo said. And Hyungwon wanted to see it. Needed to see it. But that’s not what this was.

“Pinch them hard, hyung,” Hyungwon said. “If it was my mouth I would take one of the buds between my teeth and bite. Just enough to make your back arch off the bed. Just enough to hear you make sounds for me.”

“Ahh,” Hyunwoo groaned, a whinier sound than usual.

“That one,” Hyungwon hummed, satisfied. “I’m going to explore, hyung, okay? You keep playing with those beautiful nipples though. Okay?”

“Okay,” Hyunwoo breathed out.

Hyungwon’s cock was hard. So fucking hard. He wanted to palm it, but he also wanted to ignore it. Hyunwoo was the focus of his attention right now.

So he adjusted himself in his sweatpants and then forced his hand away. He wondered if Hyunwoo had heard him.

“I’m just going to get these pants out of the way,” Hyungwon said, pretending he was pulling down the older man’s sweats. “Can you help me, hyung? Just lift your hips up, yeah?”

Across the room, Hyunwoo shifted as if he was hypnotized. And then his sweatpants hit the floor and Hyungwon knew he was naked. And Hyungwon couldn’t fucking breathe.

“That’s it, big boy,” he somehow managed to choke out while his heart was sprinting way too fast to be healthy and his cock blurting out some pre-cum. “So beautiful for me. Spread out and naked. Just for me.”

“Just for you, Wonnie,” Hyunwoo said, desperation in his voice. Hyungwon hoped his fingers were still toying with his hard nipples.

“Talk to me,” Hyungwon said. Because wasn’t that the point of this? “What do you want me to do?”

There was silence and Hyungwon prayed he hadn’t lost the big boy to shyness or nerves. Despite the fact that he hadn’t even touched himself yet – beside that one quick grope – this was the hottest fucking thing he’d ever done.

“I want you,” Hyunwoo rasped out.

“Yeah?” Hyungwon grinned cheekily. So fucking proud of his big boy. His hyung. “Where, hyung?”

“Everywhere,” Hyunwoo whispered, as if scared of someone else listening to him.

“My lips are on your ribs,” Hyungwon said, taking over a bit. “Your skin is so hot underneath my mouth. So warm under my tongue.”

Hyunwoo cursed silently.

“I just, I just need to taste you babe, okay?” Hyungwon said, his hand finally moving, far beyond his control. His fingers slipped beneath the waistband of his sweats to curl around his leaking, flushed cock. He groaned in relief, his hips snapping up on their own accord. His strokes were constricted by his pants, but it almost made it better. Kept Hyungwon under control. “Just wanna taste you, okay?”

“Yes. Anything.” Hyunwoo cried out.

“Are you touching yourself?” Hyungwon asked, breaking script. It definitely sounded like Hyunwoo was. Like he had gotten his fist around his cock and was stroking in time with Hyungwon’s words. Maybe his pre-come was easing his way.

“Yeah,” Hyunwoo breathed, embarrassed. Shame was written in his voice.

“Beautiful,” Hyungwon breathed out. Nothing about what Hyunwoo was doing was wrong. There was nothing to feel bad about. Hyungwon’s own thumb scraped over his tip, pressing down a bit. He chewed on his lip. “Come on, hyung. Talk to me.”

That’s what this was about, right? This absurdity. Where they both had desperate hands wrapped around their dicks as they murmured to each other in the darkness.

“It feels so good,” Hyunwoo said, testing out his words.

“That’s it,” Hyungwon murmured his encouragement.

“Your mouth on me, you teasing me,” Hyunwoo said. “You start at my, my nipples but you’re moving on so fast… you like teasing me.”

“My tongue tracing over those carved muscles,” Hyungwon prodded, imagining it. His entire body was on fire. Sweat beaded at his lower back, and he ignored it, thinking instead of the way how the sheets would rub against his skin, and how warm and nice Hyunwoo’s hands would be.

“You’re making me feel so good,” Hyunwoo said. “You’re moving on to my hips.”

“Yes, those hips that are so nice to hold, making me leave kisses all over,” Hyungwon said. “Hard and soft. But you’re not soft down there, aren’t you?”

“No,” Hyunwoo grunted.

“Shhh, hyung,” Hyungwon said, and God he didn’t want this—whatever this was – to end yet. “Be a good boy, and take your hand off your cock, alright?”

Hyunwoo protested silently, a noise in the back of his throat. But the rhythmic sound of hand on damp skin stopped, and Hyungwon could finally breathe.

“Cradle your balls, play with them, hyung,” Hyungwon said, his fingers skating over the delicate skin encasing his own. “Gonna take your cock in my mouth, okay?”

“Fuck, yes please,” Hyunwoo groaned. Hyungwon chanced a glance in his direction. His body begged for him to cross the small distance between the both of them. But, that’s not what this was.

“Oh my god, you taste so good,” Hyungwon tossed his head back as if he’d actually just tasted Hyunwoo’s dick. His legs dropped open and his palm dipped below the root of his cock to roll his balls in his hand just like Hyunwoo was doing. “Wanna take you in so deep. Want you to fuck my throat until it’s raw so that when I say your name you can hear your cock on my tongue.”

“Fuck,” Hyunwoo swore, and Hyungwon thought he might have arched off the bed at that. Fucking hell. “Hyungwon, I’m…”

“You close, babe?” Hyungwon whispered, ghosting a fingertip over his hole, then returning to tug at his hard, leaking cock.

“Want.”

“Babe, what do you want? Just tell me,” Hyungwon begged, it sounds like. He squeezed the base of his erection, but then dragged his hand up and over the sensitive head again. “Hyung, please tell me what you want.”

“Want to play with your cock, Won,” Hyunwoo finally said, the words a rush in the dark night. “Want you to make me yours, want to split you open with my hard cock until you’re begging me to go faster, until you’re mine. Just want. You.”

“Hyung,” Hyungwon cried out, heat gathering in his belly. He’s thinking of Hyunwoo’s hard cock nudging against his tight, pink hole. That same pink that graced Hyunwoo’s cheeks whenever he talked about sex. “Want to suck you. Just the tip. Run my tongue around the head and drive you crazy, until you’re begging me.”

“Won,” Hyunwoo’s feet were pressed against the mattress, his knees upraised. Hyungwon could no longer see even the hint of motion between his legs.

“Oh, hyung,” Hyungwon breathed. He couldn’t see much beyond the shadows, but there. There was a hint of hard, velvet flesh being treated so harshly by a big strong hand. “So good, so hard for me.”

“Want your mouth on me, Hyungwon,” Hyunwoo begged. And Hyungwon almost couldn’t resist.

“I would worship your cock, Hyunwoo,” Hyungwon said, instead of dropping to his knees beside the boy’s bed. “But then I would explore too far.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhmmm,” Hyungwon said, giving himself another squeeze as he imagined how Hyunwoo would smell, how Hyunwoo would feel. Strawberries and vanilla ice cream.

“I can’t stay away from your cock, hyung,” Hyungwon confessed. “Your ass too. Plump and beautiful and just made for my mouth and tongue.”

Hyunwoo grunted, shifting off the bed again. “Please.”

“Just gonna play with your hole, okay?” Hyungwon said, closing his eyes. He couldn’t watch Hyunwoo thrash any longer or he’d come on the spot. “Oh, baby. So tight and perfect aren’t you? Just wanna get my tongue in there.”

“Babe – Hyungwon.” It seemed like Hyunwoo was beyond coherent sentences. Hyungwon’s heart flustered at him calling him babe, just making him close. Close to unraveling.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous for me, babe,” Hyungwon hummed. “Wanna taste you, okay?”

“Yeah, yes. Yes, yes, yes.” Hyunwoo panted out.

“My teeth grazing against your hard cock, hyung,” Hyungwon said, and his cock must be an angry red at this point. He needed to fucking come. But first, Hyunwoo. “I’m gonna sit on your cock, yeah? Feel my walls clenching around you, hyung.”

“No,” Hyunwoo groaned.

“No?” Hyungwon paused his hand mid-stroke.

“No, don’t stop,” Hyunwoo cursed. “Want to fuck your ass good.”

God, he was so fucking proud of his boy. His big boy. His man. For saying what he wanted. What a weird fucking emotion to have. “Gonna get you all nice and wet. Wanna come on your cock.”

They were both breathing too hard.

“Fuck, I’m ready, Won,” Hyunwoo whispered.

“Yeah, yeah,” Hyungwon nodded against the wall. He wouldn’t be if this was real. But it wasn’t real. “Alright, babe. Just breathe.”

“Yes,” Hyunwoo groaned, almost unsure of what he’s agreeing to. “God, you’re so wet and tight for me, aren’t you?”

Hyungwon felt a pulse straight up his groin. His hyung is doing so well, he feels himself struggling to stay unbothered. “So thick, hyung. So big.” Hyungwon was slurring now.

“All for you. You’re taking my cock so good.” Hyunwoo groaned, his hips thrusting up into the air.

“I’m all spread out for you, hyung,” Hyungwon cried out, “Your cock’s so good, got me gagging.”

“Just for you,” Hyunwoo panted back. And that? Did it for Hyungwon.

“I love…,” Hyungwon said, almost incoherent, because fuck, he was coming. Which would be fucking mortifying if Hyunwoo hadn’t just yelled out. They both came over their own fists and all Hyungwon could think was he’d just climaxed from almost saying I love you to his best friend.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Hyungwon woke up to an empty room and a raging emotional hangover.

Everything felt raw and fragile in the morning light and Hyunwoo’s bed was empty. That in and of itself wasn’t unusual, but since they’d fallen asleep last night without saying anything it felt like it signified something. What that was, Hyungwon didn’t want to guess.

He rolled out of bed and grimaced at the stain he had in his sweatpants. Shrugging, he pulled on a fresh pair and made a mental note to have Hyunwoo throw a load in the wash. Which. Wasn’t awkward at all, right?

The smell of bacon greeted him before the sight of Hyunwoo at the stove did. And, okay he could do this. It didn’t matter that the man was standing there in a sleeveless shirt that showed off his arms and the tiniest black briefs Hyungwon had ever seen. It didn’t matter that one side of them was hitched up a little too far on his perky, peachy bum so that Hyungwon could see the crease where his thigh and ass met. It didn’t matter that the sight of Hyunwoo’s broad, smooth back, which tapered into a sexy waist, was already getting Hyungwon half hard.

Nope. This wasn’t a problem at all.

“Morning, bab — hyung,” Hyungwon swallowed the endearment before it had a chance to fully escape his mouth. Just the memory of it kept the blood rushing south. This was quite the morning.

Hyunwoo turned and grinned, though there was something newly bashful and hesitant in it. “Made breakfast.”

“What would I do without you?” Hyungwon murmured, sliding into the small table in the corner. It was stacked with pancakes and eggs and fruit already. Hyunwoo had been up for a while.

“You won’t have to ever find out,” Hyunwoo said, turning back to the stove. And ... this actually wasn’t awkward at all. That’s… it should have been awkward, right?

“Never,” Hyungwon agreed. Because if they could survive jointly masturbating to descriptions of them fucking each other, then they could probably survive anything.

“So, um, I was thinking,” Hyunwoo brought the bacon over. Hyungwon had portioned out the rest of the food onto smaller plates for them, and Hyunwoo dropped a couple slices into each.

“As always,” Hyungwon teased as he shoveled a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

“Fuck you,” Hyunwoo said, but his cheeks popping. Overall, he seemed pretty relaxed and Hyungwon was pretty pleased. This could have gone way worse. He was actually proud of them.

Hooking up with your best friend and (platonic) soulmate maybe wasn’t the disaster he’d thought it was going to be.

“So I was thinking,” Hyunwoo paused and gave Hyungwon a look as if daring him to interrupt again. Hyungwon lifted a brow and bit hard into a piece of bacon. “I think I didn’t get a ton of practice.”

And Hyungwon immediately regretted that bite because he inhaled bacon into his windpipe and couldn’t stop coughing and then Hyunwoo was bending over in front of him in his tiny briefs and sleeveless shirt that shows off his beautiful arms trying to pat his back and oh, god, and just let Hyungwon die in peace.

He tore his eyes off the line of Hyunwoo’s cock beneath worn, black fabric and then pushed him back towards his seat. “I’m okay,” he said, swigging water as an excuse to take a few extra seconds to get his bearings.

“Not enough practice, huh?” Hyungwon said as if he hadn’t just made a fool out of himself in front of the man. Smooth. 100 percent smooth.

Hyunwoo’s lips twitched up but he didn’t mock Hyungwon mercilessly as he would have done to him and the situation been reversed. “I mean. It was amazing. Don’t. Don’t get me wrong,” Hyunwoo speared a strawberry and for the first time all morning couldn’t meet Hyungwon’s eyes. “I just didn’t end up saying much, you know?”

 “Well,” Hyungwon sat back against his chair, not sure how to feel. “You didn’t seem to want…”

“No. No, no,” Hyunwoo looked up his eyes wide, lips in a straight line. “I loved it Hyungwon. So much. I just, you know, well maybe this time I could be a little braver? Like we could try it again? Tonight?”

And. Okay. Part of Hyungwon wanted to get up and do a little happy dance, because, fuck yeah. The other part. “Are you like…Do you have someone in mind you’re trying to impress?”

It shouldn’t matter. But. Hyungwon really didn’t want a repeat of last night just to have Hyunwoo run off with some stupid jerk and say all those lovely, filthy, delicious things to someone else.

Not that Hyungwon thought he had claim to him or anything. Just. It would be good to know.

Hyunwoo flushed pink. “No, Wonnie,” he said. “It was nice. That’s all. You made me feel… strong. Like I can actually take care of something.”

“Oh,” God, he loved this fool. “Of course then. Tonight?”

Hyunwoo stared at him, a smile on his face and nodded.

 

* * *

 

“What’s wrong with you guys?” Changkyun asked from his chair.

They were all plopped down in various comfy places in the living room watching a random show on TV, because, honestly, any random show was fun. Kihyun and Hoseok were sprawled on the floor while he and Hyunwoo were smooshed into the tiniest corner of the couch, their legs slightly touching each other’s, their bodies in each other’s space. It wasn’t unusual for the pair of best friends, so Hyungwon just threw Changkyun a questioning look. “What do you mean?”

“You’re all antsy and stuff,” Changkyun said. “I can’t enjoy the show. Do you have other plans? Are you going to sneak out while the rest of us fall asleep in our boring lives? You can’t do that you know. You should take us with you.”

Hyunwoo laughed, a manic edge to it if you listened properly. Hyungwon wondered if the rest of them could hear.

“What are you talking about?” Hyungwon tried to make his voice sound incredulous. Like he had no idea why anyone would think he and Hyunwoo were antsy. To get back to their room. Doing something else. Or something. Maybe.

Changkyun squinted at them, but then Jooheon threw a pillow at his face to get him to stop talking because he can’t listen to what they’re laughing about on Happy Together.

Crisis averted. Hopefully. Changkyun kept shooting them glances, being the maknae and a curious younger friend. But since they didn’t mysteriously disappear off to some hip bar, they were less and less suspicious as the night went on. 

Hyungwon looked at the clock they’d hung above the TV. Only another hour before they could reasonably plead exhaustion.

 

* * *

 

They were both naked. And that seemed, again, like a catastrophically bad idea, but here they were anyway. Naked. In the dark. Only a few feet apart.

It hadn’t even been a discussion. The minute Hyungwon flipped the lights off, they’d both shucked out of their clothes as if they’d been on fire.

“Alright, big boy,” Hyungwon said, his hand wrapped loosely around his own cock. “Just remember, start slow. Lots of details. Light on the hygiene but more on the compliments. You’ve got this.”

As if Hyunwoo were about to compete in some kind of Olympic game.

“Okay, okay,” Hyunwoo whispered into the dark. Amping himself up. There was a pause, where Hyungwon held his breath waiting. And then. “I want to, um, pet your pretty hair.”

Don’t laugh. Don’t laugh. “That’s nice, hyung. But maybe we want to avoid verbs that, you know, remind us of animals.”

Hyunwoo was already frowning. Hyungwon could tell. “Riding reminds me of animals.”

And, point taken. A flash of heat spiked down towards Hyungwon’s groin. “Well, that’s fair, hyung. For sure. Riding is nice. Riding is good. Maybe let’s take a step back, though? Remember, foreplay, start slow. Doesn’t have to be fancy. Just tell me what you want to do.” To me.

It was important not to make it seem like he was criticizing him. Careful corrections. That’s what Hyunwoo came for. That’s what was needed.

“Um, I want to kiss you,” Hyunwoo said.

“Yes. Perfect!” Hyungwon jumped on it. “Don’t worry about getting fancy. I love that you want to kiss me, hyung. Do you want it fast and dirty or slow and sweet? Tell me how you want it.

“I think slowly at first,” Hyunwoo said, considering. “Like. If we were in bed one morning. And we both just woke up. You look at me, and the light is on your skin and you’re sparkly and golden. You run your fingers down my chest and then just. Lean down. Until our lips are touching.

“Beautiful,” Hyungwon murmured, almost afraid to interrupt, but. You know. Positive feedback was important.

“And you press your lips, until, we just kind of, breathe? It’s really intimate that way,” Hyunwoo continued, thank fucking God. “Then your tongue traces over my lower lips, just for a taste. I open for you, because I always do, I always want to. And you slip in. I mean our mouths probably taste like crap because we haven’t brushed…”

“Nope. Nope, hyung,” Hyungwon cut him off. “Remember, less hygiene. We’re in a fantasy here. You’re doing so, so well for me, you know that? Just avoid morning breath, okay? And then it’d be perfect.”

“But it probably would be terrible…” Hyunwoo added, still thinking about it.

“That’s okay,” Hyungwon rushed out. He knows his hyung, and his hyung gets really particular to these kind of stuff. But now’s not the moment. “We can skip over that part. Keep us in the mood, yeah? Running off to brush your teeth isn’t exactly hot.”

“Okay,” Hyunwoo said slowly, as if personally offended by not being able to fully discuss the morning breath situation.

 “But it probably would be terrible…”

 “So we’re kissing,” Hyungwon said, getting them back on track, even though he could tell Hyunwoo wanted to linger on the argument. His weirdo stubborn big boy.

“Without morning breath because somehow we just magically don’t have it,” Hyunwoo said, a bit peevishly. “And you push me back and roll on top of me.”

“Mmmm,” Hyungwon opted not to say anything about the first part. This wasn’t the hill he was going to die on. Not for morning breath. “You feel so good under me, hyung.”

“My fingers trail down your back,” Hyunwoo said. “Maybe you’re wearing a shirt, but I kind of don’t want you to be wearing a shirt because then we have to talk about you taking it off…”

“I don’t have to be wearing a shirt, hyung,” Hyungwon said, biting on his lip. Hyunwoo had...not been lying. “Whatever you want.”

There was a pause like Hyunwoo was thinking about it. “Okay, no shirt. My fingers keep going until they reach the curve of your beautiful ass. And then they dig into your cheeks as you kiss me harder.”

And it wasn’t perfect. But? Something was working about this. Hyungwon palmed his newly interested cock as he pictured Hyunwoo beneath him, gripping his ass as Hyungwon plunged his tongue into Hyunwoo’s mouth turning a sensual good morning kiss messy and desperate.

“Yeah, hyung,” Hyungwon said, thumbing across the sensitive head of his cock. “Then what do you want.”

“I think… I think I’d like it if you marked me up a bit?”

“It’s not a question. If you want me to mark you up, I’ll leave marks all over you, hyung,” Hyungwon said. And, God, Hyungwon wanted that too. Wanted to put a bruise on Hyunwoo’s neck so everyone knew what they did to each other.

“I like…”

“What do you like?” Hyungwon pushed a little when Hyunwoo stopped himself.

“I like the pain.”

And. Fuck. Hyungwon’s hips twitched into the air, helpless and seeking...something. “That’s good, hyung. That’s so good. I love when you tell me what you like, big boy.”

“I like. When you call me that,” Hyunwoo said, so softly. That shy edge to the words again.

“You are my big boy,” Hyungwon said. “My favorite person. My hyung. So sweet. So lovely.”

“You’re my favourite person, too,” Hyunwoo said, and it shouldn’t be hot. None of this should really be that hot. With the weird starts and pauses and detours and the fact that they really hadn’t discussed lying here naked, jacking off together. But it was hot and beautiful and maybe Hyungwon’s favourite thing he’d ever done. Because it was with Hyunwoo.

And fuck, he was screwed.

For now, though. For now this was enough. “What’s next, hyung?”

“Um. Can we be naked?”

“Of course,” Hyungwon nodded. “Have I worked my way down to your nipples yet?”

“No,” Hyunwoo said, his voice getting stronger again. “We’re naked and our cocks are hard, against each other’s. Leaking a little bit to make it wet and good. And I’ve got my hands on your magnificent ass and you’re kind go like. Grinding down on me? Desperate and kissing my neck. I want you to nibble on my nipples but you haven’t.

“And why haven’t I?” Hyungwon asked, one of his own hands coming up to pluck at his own nipple. He wished it was Hyunwoo’s.

“You’re a tease,” Hyunwoo replied. “You love teasing me.”

Hyungwon giggled and it kind of broke the moment. But so many other things had already, as well, that it almost fit? It was almost as if this absurd and magical night couldn’t actually be ruined.

“So we’re hard and we’re grinding and kissing.” Hyungwon stroked a lazy hand up his cock.

“And then I grip your slim waist,” Hyunwoo said. “And flip you over. Because I want to suck your brains out through your cock.”

Hyungwon choked on a bit of spit but somehow managed to avoid a repeat of that morning’s coughing fit. “I would… yes hyung… that would be delightful.”

“So I grab your wrists and push them into the mattress,” Hyunwoo said, and hello… that was interesting. “And I’ll keep them there, telling you to keep them there. And I move down between your legs. Your pretty cock, hard. Red and curving up to your belly.”

This was...getting better. They’d had a nice stretch of avoiding talking about hygiene. And Hyungwon was hard, so that was nice.

“Your little belly. It’s so cute. I just want to poke it sometimes.”

And, nope. Spoke too soon. “Um, hyung.”

“Fuck,” Hyunwoo groaned. “That was wrong wasn’t it?”

“No, hyung,” Hyungwon said quickly. “Not… wrong. Nothing you say is wrong, okay? Just. Maybe skip over bellies that you want to poke? Like you never know if someone is sensitive to a certain body part.”

“Chae Hyungwon. Please tell me you’re not sensitive about your belly?”

It wasn’t like he was self-conscious. But he knew it was his fault for not taking care of his six pack he showed off before summer break. And now it’s just there. A pudge. Was that weird?

“Hyungwon. Your tummy is my favourite part,” Hyunwoo said. And okay, God. He was sitting up in bed looking over at Hyungwon on the floor. This wasn’t what was supposed to be happening. “I mean, that. And your eyes, and you personality and oh my god, don’t get me started on your lips.”

“Ummm…”

“But your tummy is kind of up there. It’s so pretty and I just kind of want to come all over it. After your lips, of course.”

Well. Hyungwon was pretty sure that went beyond whatever play they were acting out. That sounded like it was something Hyunwoo had wanted for a long time.

“Yeah?” Hyungwon asked instead of the millions of things he should say. He rubbed a thumb along his skin just below his belly button.

“Yeah,” Hyunwoo breathed out, still watching him even though he must just be a black blob in the darkness. “I think about it.”

“You do?”

“Coming on you. You watching me while I do.” Hyunwoo flopped back down. The sounds of hand on skin sped up. “Want to do everything to you.”

And, so probably they’d have to talk about this. Like, not dirty talk about it. Actually talk about it.

But for now. This was music to Hyungwon’s ears. Because for the first time in over a year he thought, maybe. Maybe it wouldn’t be so awful if they were best friends who fucked. And who may be called each other boyfriend. Hyungwon’s cock twitched.

“Is that what you’re gonna do now, hyung?”

“No, gonna suck you,” Hyunwoo frowned because Hyungwon forgot where they were. As if it were easy to keep up with.

“That’s right, big boy. Going to get those beautiful lips on me? Wrap them around my cock?”

“Desperate for it, Won,” Hyunwoo said, and he sounded like it. Like he was dying to get his mouth on Hyungwon’s cock. God.

“It’s yours, big boy. Go on,” Hyungwon said. Just the image of Hyunwoo nudging at his cock was a lot. Hyungwon ran his hand up his chest to pinch his nipple, while the other continued stroking his length.

It had been easy and lethargic before, but now it turned more urgent. Heat pooled in his belly and Hyunwoo’s deep voice wrapped around him.

“Hyungwon,” Hyunwoo sighed like he was thinking about sinking his cock in Hyungwon’s ass. “You taste…”

He held his breath. This was it. Hyunwoo could go off the rails again.

“Like everything I’ve ever wanted.”

“Oh, hyung,” Hyungwon murmured. Proud and fucking turned on as hell.

It didn’t take long after that until they were both coming, Hyungwon first again with Hyunwoo following close behind.

Hyungwon’s heartbeat was too loud in the small space. “That was amazing, hyung,” he finally panted out. His limbs were heavy, his body was warm. Things were good. Except, you know, whatever the fuck this was.

“Are you just saying that?” The quiet voice came from where Hyunwoo had burrowed into his comforter.

“No,” Hyungwon said, turning his face onto the coolness of the wall. He was sweaty and flushed and very, very sated. “There were a few bumps but we got through them.”

There was a happy humming sound from the other side of the room, and Hyungwon knew they he was about to pass out.

“Hyung?”

“Mmmhmmm?”

“Do you really think my pudge’s cute?” Hyungwon whispered the question, completely and totally fine if Hyunwoo never heard it. What had even possessed him to ask in the first place was beyond him.

“My favorite thing in the world,” Hyunwoo hummed, followed, literally seconds later, by snoring.

Hyungwon grinned and smooshed his face harder into the wall.

 

* * *

 

The text came in just before midnight. Hyungwon glanced up from his books as his phone lit up, and he smiled when he saw who it was.

He thumbed it open to find just a string of emojis. An eggplant, a peach and, somewhat nonsensically, a tornado.

Just as he was rolling his eyes, a second message came in.

**Hyunwoo Hyung:** That was supposed to be those three water droplets… this one

And then that wet emoji came through. Hyungwon smirked, hating how endearing Hyunwoo was. If he were only a little less dorky and a little more annoying maybe Hyungwon wouldn’t be in love with him.

**Hyungwon** : Looks like we need to work on your sexting too hyung

**Hyunwoo Hyung** : *blushy happy face emoji* would love to

**Hyungwon:** Gotta study

**Hyunwoo Hyung:** Want you to study my hard cock *fourteen eggplant emojis*

**Hyungwon:** Theres this thing called subtly, hyung. Go away you’re a bad influence

**Hyunwoo Hyung** :  *tongue emoji, peach emoji* dick pics?

**Hyunwoo Hyung** : Jk I miss you study hard babe you’ll ace the test tomorrow ok I know u will!!!

It had been perhaps three hours since Hyungwon had left the house for the library and he had hugged Hyunwoo on the way. They were absolutely disgusting. Still.

**Hyungwon:** Miss you too hyung

**Hyungwon:** Now go away

 

* * *

 

He and Hyunwoo decided to do a mutual reveal for their Halloween costumes before the party started on Saturday.

They hadn’t talked about whatever that was happening between them, and yes, Hyungwon knew that was a bad idea especially after Wednesday night when they’d gotten each other off for the third time that week.

This was a hundred percent going to blow up in his face. But for now he had something Jooheon called a Zombie Apocalypse and Hyungwon called this-is-probably-going-to-end-with-me-fucking-my-best-friend in a beer can and a Spiderman costume to squeeze into.

He was just smoothing a hand over his spandex encased ass when Hyunwoo called out through the door to the bathroom.

“Won, you ready?”

Hyungwon sighed, and went to flick his bangs out of his eyes before he remembered it was gelled up into a quiff. Was he ready to see Hyunwoo in a tight Captain America costume? Yeah, no. But.

“Yup.”

And then Hyunwoo pounced – literally jumped out the toilet, trying to act like a superhero pounce – in a tight, blue and white suit that might as well have been painted on his body. A mask covered his eyes, and Hyunwoo’s hair was nicely gelled to the side. It was the grin that did Hyungwon in, though. He looked so happy tonight. That was until Hyunwoo caught sight of what Hyungwon was wearing.

After that neither of them really smiled. Instead, they just, they just gaped at each other.

“Fuck.” It was al Hyungwon could say, because his head had gone all sorts of fuzzy. Hyunwoo’s thick thighs, the bulge resting so obscenely at the top, his abs that Hyungwon could fucking see through fucking fabric because fuck his life, his broad shoulders, his smile and his shiny brown eyes.

“Yeah,” Hyunwoo whispered back.

“Uh,”

Hyunwoo sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, his eyes directly on Hyungwon’s crotch. Not even trying to hide it.

“My eyes are up here, hyung,” Hyungwon finally shook himself a little out of it. The haze of desire was still there, still making everything go a little sideways. But, he was an adult. Sort of. He could handle this.

“Mhmm,” Hyunwoo hummed, grinning a little to himself.

Hyungwon laughed and snapped his fingers in front of his cock. “Hyung, guests.”

That did it. Hyunwoo dragged his eyes up, his pupils blown, his lashes heavy with lust. Hyungwon flushed at the appraisal, and tried not to pluck at the fabric where it clung to his body.

“Hyungwon.” It was a rasp, and it almost had Hyungwon dropping to his knees on the spot. But they were saved by the knock.

“Hyungs, get your asses out here,” Changkyun called from the hallway, adding several macho-man fist pounds to accompany the demand.

“Or we could stay here?” The older man whispered, his own cheeks pink. This man was going to be the death of him, for the love of God.

“Guests,” Hyungwon said again, weaker this time, though.

Hyunwoo nodded.

“Later,” Hyungwon promised. “And we’re talking first. No.” He pointed at Hyunwoo when the man brightened. “Not dirty. Just about whatever this is.” He waved a hand between them.

Some of the glow faded from Hyunwoo’s face and he was back to worrying his bottom lip between his too-big front teeth. “K.”

It was quiet and nervous and Hyungwon wanted to cling onto Hyunwoo’s body and whisper sweet endearments to him but then Changkyun pounded again.

“Oh my god, Changkyun,” Hyungwon yelled out without taking his eyes off Hyunwoo. “Pull the twisted knickers out of your ass and go away.”

“You guys better not skip the party,” Changkyun called in. “You’re the ones who wanted to have the party in the first place and if you don’t come out here in three… two…”

Hyunwoo opened the door.

Changkyun, dressed in a large pineapple suit, probably borrowed it from Hoseok – was backed up against the wall with one foot raised as if he was going to kick down the door.

“Okay, can you fucking relax? We said we were coming, weren’t we?” Hyungwon walked by Changkyun, adding a little swing to his hips knowing Hyunwoo was behind him.

The older man was laughing as they both walked into the kitchen where the rest of the crew were already working on their impressive array of liquor.

“Hello!” Minhyuk called from behind his little makeshift bar. “So glad you could come join me instead of making out.”

And so apparently everyone had picked up on the new vibes between him and Hyunwoo. Fan-fucking-tastic.

“Oh don’t be jealous, Minhyuk,” Hyungwon cooed, snagging a cup from his hands. “I know that flesh light of yours has been getting quite the workout lately, but maybe you’ll find someone to fuck you good later tonight.”

“Fuck off.” But Minhyuk was laughing as he poured a drink for Hyunwoo. “So are you two dating now or…?”

They flicked nervous glances at each other and Hyungwon wondered if his own face was flushed as red as Hyunwoo’s. He hated his friends. Honestly.

It was then that Kihyun, dressed as a ghost – literally a sheet with two eye holes cut out crashed into the room. “Family! Friends! I need alcohol.”

And that distracted Minhyuk, which made Hyungwon breath with relief.

“Come on,” Hyunwoo muttered, his breath warm and moist against Hyungwon’s ear. He smelled like berries from whatever Minhyuk had dumped in his cup and he looked like sex and tasted. Nope. Not going to find out how he tasted.

Not yet, at least.

They made their way into the living room where a few of the earlier guests were already congregating and splitting up to work the room.

“Hey,” Hyunwoo stumbled into his back a bit, slinging an arm around his waist. The bear was all over him, hooking his chin on Hyungwon’s shoulder, resting his body onto Hyungwon’s weight.

Hyungwon smiled up at him, and stroked the boy’s face. “Hi, hyung.” Hyunwoo’s eyelashes fluttered shut at the caress, but then snapped open.

“Come on, babe. Need you in the kitchen.”

“What?” Hyungwon asked, but it didn’t make Hyunwoo stop himself from dragging him to the place where not many people were. At least it looked empty.

Hyungwon was confused until Hyunwoo pushed him up against the wall of the kitchen. In an instant the older man’s mouth was on his neck, and god it was stupid and juvenile and so, so high school and Hyungwon didn’t even care. His head slammed back against the wall and he moaned when Hyunwoo dragged his teeth over vulnerable skin before sucking it into a bruise.

“Gross, guys, that’s not hygienic,” Hoseok called, pelting them with something fairly soft. It jolted them out of their trance. “We make food in here.”

Hyunwoo licked up to Hyungwon’s ear, where he settled in and nuzzled at the soft spot behind his lobe. “Is it later yet?”

They’d probably been at the party for about thirty minutes. On one hand it would be asking for the wrath of the entire household if he and Hyunwoo just abandoned them to hosting the party. On the other hand. Hyunwoo. In. A. Fucking. Skintight. Costume.

Hyungwon was making his way to their room, pulling a giggling Hyunwoo behind him, before he even realized he was moving.

They stumbled through the door, locking it behind them. The lights were on and this time it didn’t phase Hyunwoo and man they’d come a long way in a week. Instead all he could focus on were plump lips and soft curves and silky hair and heat and wetness and slick and yes, please.

“We have to talk,” Hyungwon panted as he finally pulled away from Hyunwoo’s desperate mouth. Technically it had been their first kiss but it felt so familiar and right and lovely that the fact it was their first almost didn’t register.

“I love you,” Hyunwoo hummed, still chasing Hyungwon’s lips. As if that’s all that needed to be said.

Hyungwon’s heart skipped a beat, and he thought he might die right there and then. Then it started beating again. “I know, hyung. I love you too. But what are we doing?”

“Wonnie,” Hyunwoo grunted, his hand everywhere but he’d given up on kissing and buried his face in Hyungwon’s neck. “Wanna be boyfriends.”

And yup, okay, Hyungwon was going to die. How much could his heart take, really? “Are you sure? That’s not just… the alcohol or something, right? I mean…”

He trailed off lamely. Because honestly what the fuck was he doing?

Hyunwoo pulled back, his eyes wide. “I thought. This week… wait, do you not want to?”

“Of course I do, babe,” Hyungwon said, capturing Hyunwoo’s face between his hands. The man’s grin pushed against his palms, and Hyungwon couldn’t resist pulling him down to his mouth.

Hyunwoo tasted of berries and sunshine.

It was slower this time, so Hyungwon could savor and remember it. Each moment, each kiss and tongue and heat. Each sigh and grunt.

When they parted, their eyes were heavy lidded, their cheeks flushed. Hyunwoo darted in for another quick peck as his hands slid down to Hyungwon’s hips. He squeezed tight.

“I have liked you for ages, Hyungwon,” Hyunwoo said, this time not hiding anymore. “Probably from the very first time. But you never seemed to want to. Then this week, though…”

“I’ve always wanted to, hyung,” Hyungwon said. Putting his hands over Hyunwoo’s. There were only two thin layers of spandex between them and Hyungwon’s eyes rolled back at the feel of Hyunwoo’s half-hard cock against his hand. “Just didn’t want to ruin anything.”

“You’re not running anything,” Hyunwoo said, his lips brushing Hyungwon’s as he rocked his groin further, just a bit. “Want to spend all my time with you. And want us to fuck.”

“Yeah, yup. That sounds. Right,” Hyungwon nodded and wondered why he’d ever had that stupid fucking rule in the first place.

Hyunwoo beamed. “So? Will you be my boyfriend, Wonnie baby?”

And it was stupid and sappy and he was so fucking happy he couldn’t possibly bear it. So he jumped into Hyunwoo’s arms because, really, what else was he supposed to do?

“Yes, hyung.” He said between pressing kisses all over the older man’s face. Hyunwoo stumbled under Hyungwon’s unexpected launch but then giggled as he pivoted toward the bed, and then they were kissing again, their tongues sliding against each other’s as their hands searched for skin.

It wasn’t easy, as they were literally both encased in cheap spandex. Hyunwoo’s fingers fumbled at the tiny zipper at the back of Hyungwon’s costume while Hyungwon being the impatient fucker that he was, just tried to tug at Hyunwoo’s neckline to absolutely no avail.  

He pulled back, locking eyes with Hyunwoo. “Break?”

“Ten seconds,” Hyungwon agreed. And they scrambled to their feet. It was a minor miracle that Hyungwon was able to peel the stupid thing off himself, but somehow he managed. And then they were both naked and in the light and Hyunwoo was so, so fucking gorgeous Hyungwon could barely breathe. He was literally stunned into speechlessness. Which obviously had never happened before.

 “Fuck Hyungwon,” Hyunwoo said, inhaling Hyungwon’s scent where he was pressed into the crook of Hyungwon’s neck. “You’re perfect.”

They were rocking a bit against each other, both fully hard, and the friction was delicious. “Come on big boy,” Hyungwon guided him back to the bed and they collapsed into the soft, clean sheets. Thank god Hyunwoo had seen this coming and changed them out that morning.

Hyunwoo slipped one thick, plump thigh in between Hyungwon’s and pressed up while Hyungwon pressed down, and it was almost too much, too fast. He didn’t want this to be over, but there was no way he was lasting long. Not after finally getting to touch, to see, to taste.

Normally he wasn’t a fan of mutual blow jobs as he usually liked to enjoy each experience on its own, but these were desperate circumstances. He slapped Hyunwoo’s plump ass lightly to get his attention and the man snapped his hips into Hyungwon. They both gritted their teeth to keep from coming and Hyungwon counted to ten while thinking of old lady underpants.

The moment passed and they both started breathing again, thank fuck. “Okay, up and around, hyung,” Hyungwon said, guiding Hyunwoo a bit by digging his fingers into the man’s love-handles. It was awkward only for a minute and then Hyunwoo was over him, his hard, dripping cock nearly nudging at Hyungwon’s lips. His mouth hovered just a breath away from the tip of Hyungwon’s cock and why didn’t he like this position again? With Hyunwoo it was absolutely overwhelming in the best way possible. The man was everywhere, his weight, his scent, his mouth, his body, his cock. Hyunwoo. He was perfect.

Hyungwon slid his hands up along Hyunwoo’s sides until he got to that plump peachy ass and then he gripped hard, pulling the man closer until his cock rested against Hyungwon’s lip. Hyunwoo groaned and then sunk down on Hyungwon without any warning.

Crying out, Hyungwon bucked his hips, driving his cock deeper into Hyunwoo’s mouth. “Sorry, baby, sorry,” he murmured against Hyunwoo’s dick. But Hyunwoo just shook his head and barely pulled off before taking him deep again.

And if Hyunwoo was going full throttle, Hyungwon thought it might be interesting to do the opposite. So he just. Licked out. Just with the tip of his tongue. A kitten kiss to Hyunwoo’s slit. Then he dragged his tongue down the underside of it, reveling in the salty tang of man and cock. Hyunwoo’s hips twitched against his hands, but he didn’t pay him any mind.

Instead, he went back to the head, tracing the sensitive crease of it, and then taking just the tip into his mouth to suckle. Lightly.

Hyunwoo, meanwhile, continued to swallow Hyungwon deep and it was so fucking beautiful. The feeling of being in his man’s wet hot mouth, nudging at the back of his throat. It was like Hyunwoo was made to suck his cock.

But then he popped off. “Hyungwon, babe, I love you so much but I’m actually going to fucking kill you,” he said, then immediately went back to working Hyunwoo over.

Hyungwon giggled against the cock that he was letting trace gently over his lips. This was kind of fun. But really mean if he kept it up much longer. So he pressed his fingers into Hyunwoo’s ass. “Come on hyung, fuck my mouth.”

Hyunwoo got the message. Even as he continued to fucking drive Hyungwon wild with his own skilled tongue, his hips snapped down into Hyungwon’s waiting mouth. Hyungwon took it, loving the thick, gorgeous weight of it, loving the absolute trust he could give over to Hyunwoo.

Hyungwon worked his finger closer to Hyunwoo’s hole, and pressed the dry tip of one against the fluttering muscle, not enough to dip in, just enough to tease.

Hyunwoo moaned at the same time he let Hyungwon slip down into his throat and that was all it took. Hyungwon came without warning, which probably he would have felt bad about except they’d been on edge this whole fucking time and really Hyunwoo should have known he was just barely holding it together.

Hyungwon cried out as Hyunwoo’s own hips stuttered in the quick rhythm he’d found for the past few minutes. And then Hyunwoo was coming down his throat and it was bitter and tasted like come but god Hyungwon’s cock gave another interested twitch because this was his hyung. Hyunwoo was coming in his mouth after they’d fucked. It was all Hyungwon had ever wanted.

“Won,” Hyunwoo said simply, but the emotion was thick in his voice. Or it was just rough from having Hyungwon’s cock down his throat, but either way it was lovely and endearing.

Hyunwoo kissed the tip of Hyungwon’s softening cock before rearranging his body and thick limbs so that he was snuggled up next to Hyungwon.

Pulling Hyunwoo into him, Hyungwon sunk deeper into the comforter and soft, soft mattress. He was boneless, sated, and really fucking happy. Everything was a bit hazy and sleepy at the edges, but had his hyung cuddled against him and they were boyfriends who loved each other and had great sex. Life was fucking lovely.

And then. Then something clicked. He gasped and sat up, knocking Hyunwoo back into the pillows. “You fucking idiot.”

Hyunwoo blinked up at him, blurred out from his orgasm and on the verge of falling asleep. “Huh?”

“This was your plan from the beginning,” Hyungwon said, the awe and betrayal blending in his voice. Look at his clever hyung, scheming and plotting to take over the world.

He didn’t even need confirmation, but from the way Hyunwoo flushed he got it anyway.

“You did,” Hyungwon jabbed a finger into his shoulder. He batted his eyelashes at Hyungwon. “‘Oh Wonnie. Teach me how to talk dirty, please, oh please, only you can do it.’”

Hyunwoo didn’t even have the good grace to pretend to be sheepish. “It worked didn’t it, babe?”

“You little liar!” Hyungwon slapped his palm against his man’s shoulder and fell even further in love.

Hyunwoo nibbled on that bottom lip. “You were being really, really slow, Hyungwon. So when the opportunity came along, I seized the day.”

“Carpe fucking diem,” Hyungwon laughed. “Who can argue with that logic?”

Hyunwoo grinned up at him. “Carpe. Fucking. Diem.”

Hyungwon collapsed against his chest, his mouth hot on Hyunwoo’s. “Oh my god, I hate you.”

“Learned from the best didn’t I?” Hyunwoo said.

“Damn right you did.” Hyungwon was totally and absolutely taking credit for this. And when friends asked later he would say he was suspicious the whole time. Which he would have been if he hadn’t been so distracted from trying to get Hyunwoo up that fucking hill.

That was it. It was the hill’s fault.

“I am so getting you back for this,” Hyungwon muttered as he settled back down, settling into his hyung’s arms once more.

“Mmmm. Babe?”

“Yeah, hyung?” Hyungwon couldn’t stay mad too long. His heart fluttering at the endearment. Plus, look how it’d turned out.

“You know what else I’m really bad at?” There was a wicked grin in Hyunwoo’s voice.

“What’s that?” Hyungwon played along because indulging Hyunwoo was second nature at this point.

“Rimming,” Hyunwoo giggled. “And fingering. And fucking. Yup really bad at it all. We’ll just have to practice lots and lots.”

“Hands and knees for days straight,” Hyungwon cried. “You’re the fucking worst.”

“You love me,” Hyunwoo sighed, two seconds away from falling asleep.

“Yeah, hyung,” Hyungwon murmured against his chest. Really, fucking happy. “I do.”

 


End file.
